Amy's Lament
by Celebrytie Aris Channas
Summary: "I heard him, Rory. I heard him calling to me, singing to me." She brushed at the wetness on her face. "He wants me to come to him." Just a simple one-shot. Originally written for an English assignment, but didn't work out for it.


The wind blew over the long, lush grass, chasing it until it bent under the pressure. The thunder rumbled, and lightning streaked the darkening sky. A lone figure stood in the open valley, arms outstretched, head raised to welcome the coming rain. Dark clouds loomed overhead, tumbling over each other as they moved across the sky. A chilling, haunting voice sliced through the tense air, singing a wordless song.

"Amelia!" Another voice, deep and concerned, broke through the storm.

In a split second, the song stopped and the rain came pouring from the dark, angry sky.

"Amelia!" From the slope of a hill, a man came rushing toward the long figure. "What are you doing out in this mess of a storm?" He gripped her shoulders in an attempt to get her attention.

Pale green eyes stared listlessly at the man, the blank stare unnerving him.

"Amy," He rasped, "Come back to the house. _Please._" His voice trembled, on the edge of cracking.

"I heard his voice."

Her voice was quiet, curious, and yet defiant. She struggled against his strong grip. The rain matted her hair to her face. Both man and woman were soaked to the bone and the wind was blowing cold against them.

"Amy, please. Not this again." The man took hold of her wrist and began to pull her back to the house, hidden just up behind the hill.

She struggled to rip her hand free. "I heard him, Rory. I did! You can tell me all you want that I'm just imagining his voice, but I'm not." He turned to look back her, pausing in his march up the hill. Disbelief crowded with hurt shone on his face.

"Amy…" His voice came out in a deep sigh.

"I'm not lying!" She screamed. She pulled against him. Taken by surprise, Rory let go of his hold. "Why won't you believe me?" Tears were mingling with the falling rain. "I heard him, Rory. I heard him calling to me, singing to me." She brushed at the wetness on her face. "He wants me to come to him."

"You can't know that, Amy. You might hear his voice, but how do you know it's really him? How do you _know_?" His voice broke completely and his face crumpled. "Why do you insist on remembering him?"

Amy shook with anger. "I can't believe you!" She spat, wiping the rain out of her eyes. "He was _everything _to me, to us. Before he came along it was just you and I. And then he came and everything changed. We were happy, we were free." Her shoulders shook and she collapsed to the wet ground, her jeans immediately sinking into the mud. "He was our greatest adventure, Rory. How can you have forgotten that?"

Rory's face darkened and he frowned. "He_ left_ us, Amy. He didn't say where or why; he just left. How can _you _have forgotten _that_?" He reached for her hand to pull her up, but she scrambled back as though he was covered in poison.

"He can't have meant to!" She screamed over the thunder. "Someone must have needed him far more than us!"

"Then why didn't he take us with him? Why, Amy?" Rory frustratingly ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"Because he didn't have time!" She was looking around desperately, as though he would pop up at any second.

"What on earth makes you think he's coming back? He left _years_ ago." Rory sank down beside her and was thankful she didn't pull away when he grabbed her hand.

Amy looked up, her green eyes full of fire. "He promised! When I was just a little girl, he promised he'd come back for me. He's always kept that promise, even if it's taken years." Her voice was quiet, but harsh, as though she was trying to convince herself that he would still be coming back.

"Maybe…" Rory struggled with himself before quietly continuing. "Maybe he can't come back."

Amy's mouth opened in protest, but no words came out. She stared at Rory, water dripping off her face before she flung herself into his arms.

"I miss him, Rory. I miss him so much." Her voice was muffled in to his shirt.

"I know, Amy. I miss him too." He buried his face in her neck, grateful that maybe she'd eventually come to grips with that fact that he really was gone, that wonderful person who had taken them on a bigger adventure than they'd ever imagined.


End file.
